


Lost & Found

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Empath, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Deanna's never forgotten the first time she sensed her.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine & Deanna Troi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Thanks to zorealis for beta reading!

Deanna's never forgotten the first time she sensed her at that joint reception for the _Voyager_ crew and the Pathfinder team. The room was flooded with pride and joy, nearly knocking Deanna off her feet, yet still she sensed her—like a sudden chill current swirling around her legs while swimming in a tropical sea.

She turned, looking for the source of it, and saw an unsmiling woman standing against the wall, awkwardly holding a plate of strawberries. Blonde hair pulled back severely. Wide blue eyes, wary as a lost child.

Deanna longed to talk to her, to soothe that hollow loneliness she sensed like an unscratchable itch. But there were so many people demanding attention, and Reg seemed like he might faint dead away if Deanna's sleeve drifted too far from his grasp... When Deanna looked again, the woman was gone; the plate of berry stems lay abandoned on a table.

Every now and then, Deanna recalled that uneasy face. The face of a difficult reality: there were far too many lost souls in this galaxy for Deanna to be the one to find them all.

And so, when Picard returns to Nepenthe with news of both triumph and sorrow, with his ragtag crew in tow, Deanna recognizes her instantly even though twenty years have passed. She stands less rigidly now, and there's a sheen of hardness over her uncertain eyes, but it's clearly the same woman. She hangs back—but she's not alone. Another woman now stands beside her, a subtle protective hand at her elbow.

They draw nearer, and Deanna senses the unmistakable intertwining of new love between their hearts, sweet and green as tomato vines in summer sunlight. Tears of relief well up in her eyes. At last, this soul has allowed herself to be found.


End file.
